Temo Demo no Namida Don't Cry Anymore
by RandomGirl777
Summary: Aoi is heartbroken. Her first love, Matsukaze Tenma, is now dating Nozaki Sakura. He sadness is to painful to watch, or what Tsurugi thinks. When Tsurugi kisses Aoi, will she fall in love with him? [KyouAoi] [Hints of TenSaku] Rated T for safety! [REQUESTED BY SHIRANAI ATSUNE]


**A/N:** So, This is a KYOUAOI! My first request FanFic! Don't expect it to be good! Also, this was requested by _Shiranai Atsune_!

**IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT/LIKE TSURUGI KYOUSUKE X SORANO AOI (KYOUAOI) YOU WOULD NOT LIKE THIS FANFIC, SO PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

I do not own Inazuma Eleven~ Or the Picture~ Or the Song~

* * *

**Sorano Aoi's POV**

N-no way...T-TENMA AND SAKURA-CHAN ARE DATING!

I felt hurt. Hurt. Hurt, that Tenma just picked Sakura-chan over me. I-I mean, Tenma and I are childhood friends...he just met Sakura-chan and they're dating already, w-why did this have to HAPPEN?!

_** Even though I wanted to meet you like this,**_  
_** Even if I like you like this,**_  
_** You won't even look back to me**_  
_** Even though I'm raising my umbrella**_  
_** My cheeks get wet**_  
_** I can't do anything**_  
_** About these careless tears**_

All I thought was Tenma...the more I think about him...these careless tears fall...

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV**

_"You know, Sakura and I are dating," _

Those were the words that broke Sorano apart. Why did Matsukaze hurt her just by those words.

I sighed.

My feelings. I mean it! My feelings weren't going to help her.

I always thought of Sorano as my something, but I knew she thought of Tenma as her something.

My feelings can't help her. Even if I try...she walks away from me.

* * *

**Sorano Aoi's POV**

I held my face in my hands.

Sakura-chan and Tenma already...

As I thought about them, more tears fell.

CREAK

_Hm?_ I looked up and saw Tsurugi-kun.

"T-Tsurugi-kun...?" My voice cracked a bit.

"Sorano...you were crying weren't you?" Tsurugi-kun asked me.

I coughed a bit. "I-I..." I didn't want to let him know...but... "It hurts..." I admitted. "The pain inside my heart...no matter how much I see Tenma...it hurts...!"

With what I just said, I cried more and more.

_** No matter how sad it is,**_  
_** No matter how wrong it is,**_  
_** One day I'll remember**_  
_** How my wish**_  
_** Didn't come true**_  
_** They'll keep shining**_  
_** My careless love**_

But, before I could say anything else...

Tsurugi-kun held my chin in his hand, and put his lips on mine...

* * *

**The next day...**

I figured that I was on my bed.

I sighed, and remembered what happened yesterday.

_"T-Tsurugi-kun..." I said when he parted away._

_ Tsurugi-kun has his emotionless face - as always. _

_ We stared at each other for a bit, and Tsurugi-kun gave a small "bye" and walked away._

_ I held my mouth, and closed my eyes._

_ "W-w-why..."_

Yet again, I put my hand on my lips.

"Tsurugi-kun..." was all I could think about.

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV**

I emotionlessly**[A/N: Have no idea why he would say that XD Is it a word?]** walked into the hospital.

"Oh, Good morning Tsurugi-kun." Some nurses greeted me.

".." I said - or didn't say anything back.

I reached Nii-san(Yuuichi)'s room, opened the door, and walked in.

"Ohayo, Kyousuke," Nii-san said with a calm smile.

I gave a small smile and said, "Hi."

* * *

A few hours later of visiting Nii-san, I was walking home. Peacefully, until I met my blue-haired friend.

"T-Tsurugi-kun, can we talk?" Sorano said shakily.

So I couldn't refuse.

I nodded and we started to walk together.

**Sorano Aoi's POV**

Maybe I should give up on Tenma...

I smiled to myself and looked at Tsurugi-kun - who had his emotionless face on.

"Tsurugi-kun, I want to ask you something." I asked him.

"Hm?"

"I love you, would you go out with me?" I asked him with a serious face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sure," Tsurugi-kun replied.

"Really?" I know had my face with a questioning look.

"Yes really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure..?"

He sighed and stopped walking.

"Tsurugi-kun?" I stopped walking and turned to him.

Quickly, he kissed me on the lips...again.

_**Even though I wanted to meet you like this,**_  
_**Even if I like you like this,**_  
_**You pass by before my eyes**_  
_**Even so, like this, **_  
_**I'm looking at you**_  
_**From this place**_

But, I'm not sad.

I'm happy.

I won't...cry anymore...

* * *

Ahaha, I lost it at the end ^w^' and lost the plot of the story.

"Temo Demo no Namida" is a good song, GO LISTEN TO IT!

Also, I figured I wrote them a bit OOC, but WHO CARES! OOC PEOPLE ROCKS XDDDDD

It seems short...SHORT.

But...I hope you like it!

I didn't add "FubuYusa" because I figured since it was manily about KyouAoi, I couldn't add those two!

TenSaku? REALLY WRITER! TENSAKU?!

WHAT?! I ship HayaSaku(Matatagi and Sakura~) but I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TENSAKU came FROM.

I wrote this on my phone, put it on my DocX and uploaded it!

** FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW ME.**  
** I AM NOW GOING TO A SOCCER TRAINING CAMP. **  
** THIS WEEKEND, I SLEPT AT MY SCHOOL AND WHAT ENDOU AND THE OTHERS DID, SO I WON'T BE ON FF ON A WHILE. I'M SORRY!  
I WILL BE BACK ON FRIDAY THOU.**

Thank you for reading this crappy FANFIC, and liked it(?).

**PEACE!**


End file.
